1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building construction and more particularly to structure and method for transforming a large space into a plurality of smaller spaces.
2. The Prior Art
It has long been desirable to achieve maximum utility of space by providing structure for selectively dividing a large space into smaller spaces or rooms. Conventionally, movable wall partitions or dividers have been used for this purpose. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,107,400; 3,295,257; 3,331,426 and applicant's co-pending patent application Ser. No. 386,900 filed Aug. 9, 1973 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,404.
Numerous problems have traditionally been associated with conventional wall partitions. For example, where the wall partitions must attach or affix directly to bearing walls, substantial structural alteration frequently must be made. Moreover, most conventional wall partitions must be stored inside the larger space and are frequently attached to the walls of the larger space.
It has been found desirable to provide a portable room structure which can be stored at a remote location and, when desired, quickly and easily assembled to form a complete room in the larger space.